THE SCANDAL
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Kalau saja Hyukjae tidak menandatangani kontrak itu, ia mungkin tidak akan terlibat skandal dengan Donghae... [ONESHOOT]


**The Scandal**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **In a state where I haven't erased our first meeting**_ _ **.**_

 **.**

.

* * *

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul, pemuda berkulit pucat itu memandangi selembar kertas dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali ia meneguk minuman anggur merahnya yang mahal dengan elegan, ia ingin melampiaskan semuanya malam ini dengan cara mabuk.

"Sial!"

Masih jelas diingatan Hyukjae, bagaimana selembar kertas yang dinamai perjanjian perpanjangan kontrak itu, berakhir ditangannya.

Geram rasanya.

Hyukjae sudah memandangi kertas itu sejak tadi, tapi tidak ada keinginan untuk membaca seluruhnya, apalagi membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas jahanam itu. Mata cokelat gelap Hyukjae hanya terpaku pada satu syarat kontrak yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

Love Line dengan rekan main filmnya yang sesama jenis. Demi Tuhan, pihak agensi ingin dirinya dan laki-laki itu melakukan kontak fisik layaknya sepasang kekasih. _Hell_ , membayangkannya saja Hyukjae sudah mual duluan.

"Masih belum ditandatangani? Ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Hei, agensi kita tidak pernah main-main soal bayaran kontrak. Kau tahu itu. Beruntung agensi ingin memperpanjang kontrakmu."

Laki-laki yang sejak tadi Hyukjae pikirkan akhirnya muncul dihadapannya. _Well_ , dipikirkan dalam artian yang buruk. Amat sangat buruk, tentunya. Gara-gara dia Hyukjae terlibat dengan skandal murahan ini. Kalau saja Hyukjae menolak tawaran bermain film dengannya, ia tidak akan terlibat dengan skandal _bromance_ ini. Lagi pula, kenapa reaksi masyarakat justru positif terhadap aksi _lovey dovey bromance_ mereka di film? Hyukjae mendengus tak habis pikir, ia meneguk anggur merahnya sampai habis, lalu melemparkan tatapan sadis pada laki-laki berwajah tampan itu. Harus Hyukjae akui, dia memang tampan. Makanya dia jadi artis utama di agensi besar yang merekrut Hyukjae juga.

"Rupanya, hanya wajahmu saja yang tampan. Otakmu benar-benar kosong."

" _Well_ , setidaknya kau mengakui aku tampan."

 _What the..._

Hyukjae menggigit bibir merahnya, ia geram sekali pada laki-laki yang pintar bersilat lidah ini.

"Lee Donghae, kau bisa baca? Apa kau membaca kontrakmu dengan jelas? Apa kau mencerna tiap katanya dengan otak dangkalmu?"

Si tampan Lee Donghae tersenyum, sambil memandangi wajah manis Hyukjae yang merona karena mabuk. Tentu saja karena mabuk, karena sampai saat ini Donghae belum mampu membuat Hyukjae merona. Jangankan membuatnya merona, baru menggoda sedikit saja sikutnya langsung melayang ke bibir tipis Donghae. Dia memang galak, tapi manis.

Dan _sexy_.

"Ah, mengenai _Love Line_? Memangnya kenapa? Orang-orang menyukainya, agensi puas karena mendatangkan untung banyak. Dan lalu, apa ruginya bagimu? Aku sukses dan juga tampan. Dimana kurangnya?"

Bicara dengan yang otaknya dangkal memang membuat jengkel, Hyukjae ingin sekali menghantam kepalanya dengan botol minuman. Sayangnya, Hyukjae tidak berani melakukannya karena ini tempat umum dan ramai. Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae ingin karirnya tetap panjang. Terlebih Hyukjae tidak sejahat itu.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama lelaki, sialan!"

"Ya Tuhan, bahasamu semakin kasar saja. Sepertinya kau mabuk. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Dalam mimpimu, bodoh!"

Raut wajah riang Donghae berubah serius, senyuman polosnya berubah menjadi seringaian kecil. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hyukjae, lalu berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Kenapa? Takut di dominasi olehku? Punyamu kecil, huh? Tanda tangan kontrak itu, atau aku akan menganggapmu begitu selamanya. Kecil, pengecut, dan lemah."

"KAU—"

"Karena kau menolak ajakanku, aku akan pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa di kantor agensi, kecil."

"Brengsek!"

"Ah, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kau tahu, reputasimu bisa jatuh jika ada _paparazi_ memergokimu keluar bar malam-malam."

Hyukjae meludah, tanda ia benar-benar muak dengan tingkah Donghae. Tatapannya terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat, seolah bisa menghajar Donghae kapan saja. Dia bukan saja menghina Hyukjae, tapi juga menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Kau khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri, brengsek!"

 _Sial! Aku benar-benar membencinya._

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Oh, keputusan yang tepat. Jadwal barumu akan kuserahkan pada _manager_ mu, mungkin minggu ini kau akan sibuk karena kesuksesan film yang kau bintangi bersama Donghae mendulang sukses besar."

Hyukjae tak banyak bicara, ia membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan bossnya yang kelewat mewah itu. Lagi pula, Hyukjae menandatangani kontrak jahanam itu karena si brengsek Donghae yang sudah menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan mendominasi siapa.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menandatanganinya? _Such a big deal. But, good for you_. Kau sudah tahu? Lusa kita ada pemotretan berdua untuk majalah."

Orang ini benar-benar seperti hantu, muncul kapanpun dimanapun tanpa Hyukjae sadari. Kepalanya masih pusing akibat semalam, ia enggan berdebat sepagi ini dengan Donghae. Bisa-bisa kepalanya tambah sakit.

"Aku akan mengeceknya nanti. Aku belum melihat jadwal baruku."

Alis tebal Donghae bertaut, ia tidak suka dengan reaksi Hyukjae. Datar, tidak ada gairah sama sekali. Donghae lebih suka jika Hyukjae memakinya, berkata kasar karena tidak suka bekerja dengannya. Bukan seperti ini, hanya berkata dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku sebanyak itu? Aku hanya mencoba dekat denganmu."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Masih dengan ekspresi yang datar, Hyukjae menanyakan hal krusial pada Donghae. Hanya sepersekian detik Donghae terlihat kaget, selanjutnya ia kembali dengan wajah _stoic_ nya.

"Jika aku berkata iya, apa kau akan berhenti membenciku?"

Hyukjae berdecih, ia menatap mata hazel Donghae dengan tatapan lelahnya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku egois dengan mengikatmu lewat kontrak tiga tahun itu. Aku akan menggunakan kontrak itu agar bisa bersamamu."

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Karenamu. Kutunggu besok di depan apartemenmu, boss ingin kita berangkat bersama."

Setelah itu Donghae pergi, sengaja menabrak bahu Hyukjae agar dia tahu, Donghae benar-benar tersinggung. Rasa sakit karena kebencian Hyukjae padanya, meninggalkan luka aneh yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Kalau dengan egois aku bisa memilikimu, maka aku akan jadi orang yang paling egois.

* * *

.

.

 **ooOODEOOoo**

.

.

* * *

"Wajahmu terlihat tertekan, mau kopi?"

Hyukjae merebut sekaleng kopi dari tangan Donghae tanpa memandangnya. Hari ini lelah sekali, fotografer yang memotret mereka sungguh banyak maunya. Saling merangkul lah, bertatapan lah, dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja meminta Hyukjae melakukan pose erotis bersama Donghae?

 _Well, bad idea_. Donghae mungkin akan menyukainya sampai ia mati terjungkal saking senangnya. Hyukjae tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Fotografer menyukai pose kita yang natural. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, bahwa hubungan kita hanya sebatas kontrak."

"Natural, kepalamu! Tidakkah kau melihat betapa menderitanya aku?"

Setelah melirik Hyukjae sekilas, Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya tanpa menggubris omelan Hyukjae.

"Kau benar. Kau sangat menderita hingga senyummu terlihat sangat natural dan bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia."

"I...itu kenapa kau menyimpannya? Dan.. dan ada apa dengan tatapanmu? Kau sakit mata? Kenapa menatapku sampai seperti itu? Kau sungguh tidak profesional."

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan mereka bertemu. Kontan saja wajah Hyukjae merona, dari jarak sedekat ini Hyukjae bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Donghae yang teratur.

"Kurasa, aku membuatmu merona untuk pertama kalinya."

Mata Hyukjae mengerjap beberapa kali, bola matanya bergerak tidak karuan menghindari tatapan dalam Donghae.

"Itu karena aku lelah dan wajahmu berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Sekarang, minggir kau bodoh!"

Donghae tidak membalas makian Hyukjae, matanya masih menatap Hyukjae dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau..."

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memaki Donghae, di tambah dia malah tersenyum sok manis. Hyukjae memilih pergi dari tempat itu menuju _basement_ , ia harus menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. _Hell_ , memalukan sekali! Langkah kaki Hyukjae berderap kencang, ia melangkah lebar-lebar dan terburu-buru. Oh, sial sekali memang! Baru berikrar akan membuktikan dirinya laki-laki sejati, langsung merona hanya karena di tatap Donghae dari dekat. Kesialan macam apa ini? Apa Hyukjae harus datang ke _fortune teller_? Buang sial, atau apalah namanya terserah.

Tapi, kenapa Hyukjae harus merasa malu dan tidak karuan saat Donghae menatapnya dari dekat? Ini pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa karena terlalu stress? Banyak tekanan? Oke, bisa jadi.

"Apa kau akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, membuat Hyukjae berjengit. Sial, ternyata Donghae mengikutinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Donghae menghiraukan pertanyaan ketus Hyukjae, ia menyampirkan jaket Hyukjae di kedua bahunya. Lagi-lagi, ia berbisik dengan senyum yang memikat.

"Bajumu terlalu tipis, aku bahkan bisa melihat lekuk tubuhmu dengan mata telanjang. Dan lagi, kau pergi kesini berdua denganku. Tanpa _manager_."

Sementara Hyukjae mematung, Donghae menarik lengan jaket Hyukjae. Terlihat seolah-olah Donghae menggandeng tangannya. _Well_ , Donghae brengsek, kekanakan dan tidak dewasa, tapi dia tahu cara bersikap layaknya _gentleman_.

Diam-diam Hyukjae tersenyum, tiga tahun bekerja dengannya dan Hyukjae baru tahu Donghae punya sisi seperti ini.

Manis dan lembut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Tidak mau menyuruhku mampir?"

Hyukjae melirik Donghae dengan ekor matanya, tangannya sudah siap-siap membuka pintu mobil Donghae. Sejenak ia berpikir sambil membetulkan jaketnya yang hanya tersampir di kedua bahunya. Donghae tidak akan berbuat mesum, kan? Dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya, kan? Kalau sampai dia macam-macam, bagaimana? Apa Hyukjae harus berteriak? Memalukan, memangnya ia perempuan?

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau... hm... kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kan?"

Donghae berdecih kemudian menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Dia manis sekali.

"Kau terdengar seperti gadis perawan."

"Ikutlah! Ikut kalau kau mau!"

Merasa kesal karena raut wajah mengejek Donghae yang menyebalkan, Hyukjae membuka pintu mobil Donghae dengan kasar lalu membantingnya keras-keras. Hyukjae melangkah terburu-buru, mulutnya tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Sementara itu Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil, ia mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu keluar dengan tenang mengikuti langkah kaki Hyukjae.

"Apa? Kau lihat apa?"

"Aku tidak melihat apapun."

Bohong.

Karena jelas-jelas Donghae berusaha melirik Hyukjae yang sedang memasukan password pada pintunya.

"Masuklah."

040404

Angka macam apa? Terlalu mudah diingat.

"Duduklah. Kau mau kopi?"

"Terserah, asal jangan meludah diminumanku."

Hah, dia tahu rupanya. Tadinya Hyukjae ingin sekali melakukan hal murahan itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Donghae mengangguk, ia menyalakan televisi, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Hyukjae yang sedang membuat minuman di dapur.

"Kau _gay_?"

"Hm, kurasa tidak."

"Tapi, kau bilang menyukaiku!"

Ada nada kesal disana, hanya Hyukjae tidak menyadari nada suaranya lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Menurutku, jika aku _gay_ itu artinya aku menyukai laki-laki ini, laki-laki itu. Menyukai banyak laki-laki. Tapi, aku hanya tertarik padamu dan tidak pada laki-laki lainnya."

"Kalau begitu kau tertarik pada perempuan?"

Donghae mengangguk, bola matanya mengikuti pergerakan Hyukjae yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Kurasa wajar. Terlebih jika perempuan itu kelewat _sexy_ dan menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya."

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang brengsek!"

Hyukjae meletakan kopi untuk Donghae dengan kasar di meja, hingga sebagian isinya tumpah-tumpah. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat kesal mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Aku mau ganti baju!"

"Mau kutemani?"

"Jangan sampai kopi panas itu mendarat di wajah tampanmu."

"Lagi-lagi kau memujiku. Hm, senangnya."

Kepala Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, ia tidak percaya mengajak masuk orang bodoh ke dalam rumahnya.

 _Sudah pasti aku yang gila disini..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sudah 30 menit Donghae berada di dalam rumah Hyukjae, tapi tidak ada percakapan apapun. Mereka hanya diam memandang televisi dengan pikiran masing-masing. Donghae melirik Hyukjae sesekali, pahanya yang putih terekspos di depan matanya karena dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek longgar dan atasan kaos tipis kebesaran.

Sungguh mengundang.

Sementara itu Hyukjae memikirkan kenapa ia bisa berakhir dengan makhluk bodoh ini? Kenapa ia membiarkan Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya? Apa ini yang namanya hipnotis? Ah, benar! Pasti Hyukjae di hipnotis.

"Apa kau sengaja menggodaku?"

Jelas-jelas Donghae bertanya padanya, tapi matanya tetap lurus menatap televisi. Hyukjae berdecih, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Hyukjae."

Donghae melakukan gerakan mendekat tiba-tiba sehingga Hyukjae terpojok di sudut sofa dan tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun, kedua lengan Donghae berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Hyukjae semakin membatasi pergerakanya.

"A...apa maksudmu? Menyingkir dariku!"

"Kau sengaja memakai celana sependek itu? Sengaja memamerkan paha putihmu padaku? Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Ah, kini Hyukjae menangkap maksud Donghae. Jadi, dia tergoda? Mudah sekali rupanya menggoda si super star ini.

"Dengar, ya. Jangan hanya karena tubuhmu sedikit lebih besar dariku, kau bisa mendominasi aku. Aku juga punya ego yang sama."

Hyukjae mendorong Donghae, menindihnya sambil menyeringai. Merasa menang rupanya. Tapi tentu saja Donghae tidak akan mengalah begitu saja, ia tahu Hyukjae tidak suka di ejek. Dan sekarang, Donghae ingin mengejeknya agar si manis yang sedang menindihnya itu melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Tunjukan apa yang kau bisa, aku ingin tahu."

"Kau... sedang mengejekku?"

Yang di tanya tidak menjawab, malah mengendikan bahu dan tersenyum.

"Kau jelas mengejekku!"

Hyukjae menarik kerah kemeja denim Donghae, lalu memagut bibir tipis Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa. Dalam ciuman mereka, Donghae tersenyum mengejek. Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak ahli dalam urusan ciuman. Terlalu berantakan dan tergesa-gesa.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu?"

Tak lama setelah Hyukjae melepas pagutannya, Donghae kembali melontarkan ejekan. Tidak terima di ejek, Hyukjae kembali menarik kerah kemeja Donghae dan langsung memagut bibirnya sambil mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

 _Hore!_

Donghae bersorak dalam hati, apa yang jadi keinginan terkabul secepat ini. Oh, Donghae terharu dan ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada semua orang yang terlibat dengan hubungan kontrak mereka.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu mendesah di bawahku!"

Hyukjae memaksa membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Donghae, lalu mulai menelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh Donghae dengan bibir plumnya. Anehnya, ia tidak mendengar Donghae mendesah. Dia malah terkekeh dan kadang mengelus kepala Hyukjae. Hei, apa servisnya seburuk itu? _Well_ , sebenarnya Donghae menikmati perlakuan Hyukjae. Hanya saja, sensasinya kurang terasa karena Hyukjae melakukannya dengan berantakan dan terburu-buru.

"Sudah cukup. Kau benar-benar kacau. Maksudku, kau pikir bisa mendominasi dengan kemampuan seperti itu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, Donghae mulai memagut bibir Hyukjae. Memulainya dengan lembut, lalu mulai sedikit kasar. Hyukjae berontak, mencoba melepaskan pagutan Donghae. Tapi semakin Hyukjae berontak, semakin Donghae memperdalam ciumannya. Donghae bahkan membuat Hyukjae terlentang di bawahnya. Dengan susah payah tentu saja, karena Hyukjae tidak berhenti memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Lepas, sialan!"

"Kau yakin?"

Donghae mulai membawa bibirnya menuju telinga Hyujkae, ia mengecupnya sekilas laku menjilat bagian belakang telinga Hyukjae dengan sensual. Kepalan tangan Hyukjae mulai melemah, gerakan berontaknya juga mulai berkurang. Melihat Hyukjae sudah mulai tenang, Donghae menarik lepas kaos kebesaran Hyukjae dan mulai mengecupi bagian depan Hyukjae.

" _Ngh_... Donghae..."

"Hm? Kau menyukainya?"

Bibir Donghae sampai pada puncak dada Hyukjae, ia mengecupnya dan kontan di balas dengan pekikan _sexy_ Hyukjae. Senang dengan reaksi itu, Donghae mengulangi perbuatannya. Mengecup dan bahkan mengigit kecil benda kecoklatan itu. Tak di sangka Hyukjae semakin menggeliat, tangannya mengepal, dan jari-jari kakinya melingkar.

"Kau suka?"

" _Ngh... no..._ jangan di situ. _Ah_!"

Perlahan, puncak dada Hyukjae semakin menegang dan Donghae tahu itu karena dia menyukainya.

"Masih mau bilang bisa mendominasi?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah. Sial! Donghae penggoda ulung, dia tahu bagaimana membuat Hyukjae lemas hingga tidak berdaya. Tidak hanya menggoda puncak dadanya, Donghae bahkan menggoda bagian bawahnya yang sudah sedikit basah sejak Donghae bermain-main dengan puncak dadanya.

"Kau ingin aku melepas celanamu juga, Hyukjae?"

" _Please_."

" _Good boy_."

Hanya dengan sekali tarik, Donghae bisa melepas semua yang menutupi bagian bawah Hyukjae. Dia memang benar-benar _sexy_.

" _Beg_."

"Jangan gila!"

Mata Hyukjae yang tadi terpejam, langsung terbuka dan menatap Donghae sebal. Memohon katanya? Kenapa harus Hyukjae yang memohon? Bukankah dia yang menginginkan semua ini?

" _I said, beg_!"

"D..donghae."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu memohon."

Donghae menurunkan kepalanya hingga ke bawah, sengaja bermain-main dengan milik Hyukjae. Sebelum Hyukjae memohon, Donghae hanya akan terus bermain-main dengan tubuh Hyukjae.

"Donghae... _please_!"

" _For what_?"

" _Do me_!"

Donghae menyeringai, melepas semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya dan mulai menggarap tubuh yang sudah pasrah ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Entah berapa klimaks yang mereka habiskan semalam, yang jelas kini Hyukjae terkapar lemas dengan tubuh dipenuhi hasil karya Donghae. _Kiss mark_ dan _bite mark_ yang berserakan.

"Ingin mendominasi katanya."

Donghae terkekeh sambil memakai kemejanya, kemudian ia mematut dirinya di cermin, mengaggumi wajah tampannya. Tidak heran banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya, lihatlah pahatan sempurna itu.

"Sudah mau pergi?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Hm, aku harus pergi. Maaf aku menggunakan kamar mandimu."

Hyukjae menggeliat dan merasakan sakit di bagian selatannya, ia mendesis setelah menyadari perbuatan siapa itu. Mata Hyukjae memincing, memandang sebal Donghae yang sedang mematut diri di cermin.

"Apa?

Sadar dengan tatapan Hyukjae yang seolah menyalahkannya, Donghae hanya angkat bahu. Salah siapa mendesah dan meminta terus?

"Ah, aku sudah pesan sarapan. Kau cepat mandi dan berkemas, aku akan ke apartemenku dan mengemasi barangku juga, lalu menjemputmu dengan _manager_ kita."

Sambil memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan, Hyukjae mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya yang tidak karuan. Semalam mereka pasti liar sekali.

Bisa dibayangkan.

"Mau kemana?"

" _Meet and greet_ di Jepang. Seluruh pemain harus datang."

Ah, Hyukjae lupa soal itu.

Tunggu, jadi Hyukjae akan ke Jepang dengan keadaan... keadaan... mengangkang? Ya Tuhan, bokongnya sakit sekali. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika ada yang bertanya? Ah, Lee Donghae memang sialan!

"Aku pergi dulu, kujemput sejam lagi. Bersiaplah."

 _Sialan!_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di dalam mobil, sudah ada dua _manager_ dan Donghae. Satu _manager_ Donghae yang memegang kemudi dan disampingnya _manager_ Hyukjae. Tatapan aneh langsung menyapa Hyukjae begitu ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Bagaimana tidak? _Fashion Airport_ Hyukjae sungguh aneh. Kacamata hitam super besar, t-shirt, jaket kulit, dan syal.

Yang benar saja, syal di musim panas begini!

"Kau tidak kepanasan?"

Hyukjae berdecih tidak percaya, masih berani bertanya setelah berkarya di tubuh mulusnya? Haruskah Hyukjae menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan syalnya?

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku begini?"

"Itu karena kau terus memancingku, aku jadi terpancing."

"Memancing? Memang pada dasarnya kau mesum! Apapun yang aku lakukan akan membuatmu..."

Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya, ia lupa di kursi depan ada orang lain. Dan ia malah membahas kegiatan ranjangnya bersama Donghae? Terkutuklah mulutnya.

"Lanjutkan, sayang. Mereka tidak mendengarmu. Benarkan, Hyung?"

"Y..ya? Ya. Kami tidak dengar apa-apa."

"Auh, dasar kau bodoh!"

Donghae tersenyun girang, ingin rasanya memeluk Hyukjae dan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang menggelikan! Dasar kau bodoh!"

"Baiklah, maaf."

"Jangan sok baik!"

 _Beginipun sudah baik..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Riuh suara jeritan penggemar dan suara jepretan kamera menyambut Donghae dan Hyukjae begitu sampai di bandara. Seperti biasa, Donghae akan melemparkan senyum terbaiknya dan memastikan penggemar mendapatkan bidikan yang baik. Setelah memberi penggemar senyuman terbaiknya, Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae. Jeritan dan jepretan kamera semakin riuh terdengar, Donghae sengaja menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dan keadaan semakin tidak terkendali.

"Apa Hyukjae terluka?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan salah satu penggemar itu, ia hanya menunduk dan membiarkan Donghae menyeretnya.

"Dia terluka saat pemotretan denganku."

Akhirnya Donghae yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mendengar jawaban Donghae, ingin rasanya Hyukjae menendang bokongnya. Sayangnya, ini dikeramaian.

"Hei, apa kau suka sekali memamerkan dadamu?"

Sebenarnya tidak ingin komentar, tapi mata Hyukjae tidak sengaja melihat kemeja Donghae yang tidak terkancing sampai atas.

"Kenapa? Orang menyukainya."

"Kau pikir mau menggoda siapa, huh?"

Hyukjae menarik kemeja Donghae, lalu mengancingkan kemejanya sampai atas, sampai kancing terakhir. Dan lagi, suara jeritan kembali terdengar. Bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Cemburu rupanya."

"Cemburu? Aku hanya jijik melihat gayamu!"

Kalau saja bokongnya tidak sakit, Hyukjae pasti sudah berjalan duluan dan tidak sudi bergandengan tangan dengan manusia narsis ini.

"Hyukjae!"

Setelah berhasil keluar dari keramaian penggemar di luar bandara, seorang perempuan memanggil nama Hyukjae. Awalnya, Donghae pikir hanya penggemar biasa namun setelah melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang terkejut, Donghae yakin dia lebih dari itu.

"Joo Yuri?"

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas begitu Hyukjae menyebut nama gadis itu. Donghae bahkan tidak berkutik saat gadis itu memeluk Hyukjae.

Apa ini? Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Aku baru kembali dari Jepang setelah sekian lama, tapi kau malah mau pergi."

"Oh, aku harus ke Jepang untuk _meet and greet_."

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memukul ringan bahu Hyukjae, ia merasa bangga teman sekolahnya itu kini semakin sukses.

"Aku lupa kau sekarang aktor terkenal."

"Aku juga hampir lupa, kau sekarang _back dancer_ profesional. Kau melakukan hobi yang menghasilkan."

Apakah Donghae tidak terlihat? Apa Donghae mendapat kekuatan super tiba-tiba sehingga ia menjadi transparan? Donghae berdeham, mengetuk-ngetukan jamnya di depan wajah Hyukjae.

"Kau mau ketinggalan pesawat dan membuat semua orang menunggu kita? Lakukan reuniannya nanti!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae naik darah, ia tidak mau menggandeng tangan Hyukjae lagi. Persetan dengan kesakitan Hyukjae, saat ini hatinya juga sedang sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku kesusahan sendiri?"

Donghae berlagak tidak mendengar, ia memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan duduknya.

"Lee Donghae!"

"Harap tenang, ya. Ini di pesawat, Hyukjae. Bukan pasar. Ribut!"

Pasti kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, kenapa Donghae jadi aneh? Marah-marah tidak jelas. Kalaupun harus ada yang marah, itu seharusnya Hyukjae karena menjadi pihak yang dirugikan dan kesakitan!

"Donghae, kau marah?"

Tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana, akhirnya Hyukjae inisiatif bertanya.

"Jangan melontarkan pertanyaan retoris, kumohon."

"Karena Yuri?"

"Ah, kau tahu? Apa aku tadi mendadak tidak terlihat?"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh marah?"

"Memangnya apa hubungan kita? Memangnya apa aku bagimu? Apa ada sesuatu yang jelas di antara kita?"

Skak mat.

Donghae tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Hyukjae, ia mendengus lalu meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Menyuruh _manager_ bertukar tempat dengannya.

 _Benar, tidak ada yang jelas di antara kita. Hanya cintaku yang jelas, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya._

* * *

.

.

 **ooOODEOOoo**

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu setelah pertengkaran mereka berlalu, baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae tidak ada yang berinisiatif meminta maaf. Namun begitu, mereka tetap melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan profesional. Tersenyum saat pemotretan, tertawa saat _meet and greet_ , juga saling memperhatikan saat kamera mengelilingi mereka. Namun saat semua orang pergi, mereka kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak ada percakapan atau pertengkaran kecil seperti biasanya.

Saat tidak ada siapapun, Donghae akan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan Hyukjae, sibuk menyendiri sambil melamun memandang keluar jendela. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu, tapi entah apa. Melihat Hyukjae seperti itu, membuat Donghae tidak tahan. Donghae membanting ponselnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti mereka.

"Oh, kau mau kemana?"

 _Manager_ yang baru saja akan masuk langsung menghadang Donghae, namun Donghae mendorongnya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja menuju lantai atas.

Ruangan bossnya yang mewah.

" _Super star_ kami! Ada apa? Kau menginginkan sesuatu lagi?"

"Jika Hyukjae yang melanggar kontrak, dia akan terkena hukuman, kan? Tapi jika aku yang melakukannya, kau akan membiarkanku. Benar?"

"Hm, ya. Tapi ada apa?"

"Sebarkan rumor aku berkencan. Kau tidak usah khawatir soal keuntunganmu, aku dan Hyukjae akan tetap melakukan kontrak iklan dan pemotretan yang sudah ditandatangani. Hanya, lepaskan Hyukjae dari kontrak _Love Line_ itu. Kumohon, _Daepyonim_."

Laki-laki paruh baya yang di panggil _Daepyonim_ itu menghampiri Donghae, menatap lurus matanya.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan kontrak _Love Line_ itu?"

"Sekarang aku ingin membatalkannya."

" _Up to you, super star_. _Up to you._ Lakukan yang kau mau."

Donghae membungkuk setelah berterimakasih, lalu melenggang pergi dengan nafas berat dan kepala yang terasa pusing. Langkahnya gontai, apakah keputusannya ini benar? Apakah dengan begini Hyukjae bisa bahagia dan berhenti menyendiri?

 _Jangan bersedih karena aku, tujuanku ada membahagiakanmu. Bukan menyakitimu..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah baca artikel pagi ini?"

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Hyukjae menuangkan air putih ke gelas. Dihiraukannya _manager_ yang pagi-pagi buta begini sudah ribut karena artikel.

"Hyukjae, ini soal Donghae!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia... dia berkencan dengan aktris pendatang baru."

Mata Hyukjae terbuka sepenuhnya, ia merebut iPad yang di pegang managernya dan membaca sendiri artikel itu. Lee Donghae sialan itu melanggar kontraknya!

"Siapkan mobil! Aku akan menemui si brengsek itu."

Dengan hati yang panas, Hyukjae berkendara dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Dalam pikirannya saat ini, hanya ada Donghae dan bagaimana cara mencapai kantor agensi dengan cepat. Untungnya, ini bukan jam sibuk sehingga Hyukjae bisa berkendara dengan sedikit leluasa. Sesampainya di kantor, Hyukjae memarkir asal mobilnya. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa menuju ruang latihan Donghae di lantai 2.

"Hei, kau!"

Donghae melirik ke arah pintu sekilas, kemudian mematikan musik yang berdengung kencang memekakan telinga. Hatinya sedang kacau dan Hyukjae datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Mau apa?"

"Mau apa? Hei, kau melanggar kontrak kita! Apa-apaan rumor kencan itu? Kau sudah gila?"

"Aku hanya mencoba berhenti bersikap egois. Aku melepaskanmu dari kontrak yang tidak pernah kau sukai, apa aku salah? Aku membiarkanmu pergi, sekarang carilah kebahagiaanmu!"

Orang ini benar-benar berotak dangkal, tidak salah Hyukjae selalu memanggilmya begitu. Karena lihatlah, dia berpikir sangat dangkal!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku? Bukankah hubungan kita yang sebatas kontrak ini membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae, membuat laki-laki tampan itu menatap matanya dengan benar. Memang Hyukjae tidak nyaman dengan kontrak itu, tapi bukan begitu maksudnya.

"Dengar, apa aku harus terus tertawa agar kau percaya aku bahagia bersamamu? Apa aku harus tersenyum terus-menerus agar kau yakin aku nyaman berada didekatmu?"

"Kau membuatku berpikir begitu! Setelah pertengkaran kita, memang tidak ada yang berubah di depan kamera dan semua orang. Tapi saat kau hanya bersamaku, kau terlihat murung dan selalu menyindiri!"

Hyukjae menyadari hal itu, tapi tawa dan kebahagiaannya di depan kamera bersama Donghae bukanlah sesuatu yang palsu. Ia sungguh bahagia bisa tertawa bersama Donghae, melakukan hal bodoh berdua, saling bertatapan saat pemotretan. Hanya saja, saat dirinya merasa nyaman, kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka berdasarkan kontrak dan bisa berakhir kapan saja, membuat Hyukjae sedikit terganggu.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya padaku, kenapa aku melamun? Kenapa aku menyendiri? Kau sendiri terlihat tidak peduli padaku setelah pertengkaran itu."

"Karena gadis itu? Kau melamunkan gadis yang kita temui di bandara?"

Sudah bisa Hyukjae duga, pikiran Donghae memang sangat dangkal. Percuma Hyukjae merasa cemas dan menderita selama ini. Orang yang ia cemaskan, hanya berpikir sedangkal itu.

"Aku memikirkan hubungan kita! Aku memikirkan cara agar hubungan kita tidak sebatas kontrak! Aku memikirkanmu! Memikirkan kita!"

Hyukjae memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut, emosinya meluap hingga tak sadar membuatnya membentak Donghae. Pikiran dangkal Donghae membuatnya sangat jengkel.

"Hyukjae..."

Mendengar isi hati Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya, menyadarkan Donghae bahwa selama ini Hyukjaelah yang paling menderita karenanya. Ia melangkah mendekati Hyukjae, berusaha memeluk Hyukjae yang terus menberontak.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Aku..."

Airmata Hyukjae tumpah, ia sudah berusaha menahannya. Tapi begitu Donghae memeluknya, runtuh sudah pertahannya. Kesal, marah, dan kecewa jadi satu. Hyukjae bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis seperti seorang gadis.

"Maki aku, pukul aku, hukum aku. Aku layak mendapatkan semua itu."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Donghae serius sambil terisak.

"Aku memang akan menghukummu, otak dangkal! Aku akan membuatmu tersiksa! Aku akan mengikatmu di tempat tidur, membuatmu menginginkan aku, lalu membuatmu menderita karena tidak akan kubiarkan kan kau menyentuhku sedikitpun!"

 _Well_ , itu horror. Apa Hyukjae serius akan melakukannya? Hei, yang benar saja. Dia pasti bercanda, bukan?

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda dengan wajah seperti ini?"

"Oke, itu artinya tidak."

"Ikut aku!"

* * *

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

.

* * *

"Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?"

"Ah, Yuri?"

Donghae memasukan potongan buah yang baru saja di kupas Hyukjae, sambil menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Apa harus menyebut namanya sejelas itu? Karena dia kita bertengkar dan hampir berakhir!"

Tanpa menggubris tatapan Donghae yang mengintimidasi, Hyukjae meneruskan mengupas buah dan sesekali menyuapkannya ke mulut Donghae yang sedang berbaring santai dipahanya.

"Dia teman sekolahku dulu."

"Pernah ada hubungan spesial?"

"Aku pernah menyukainya, tapi tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya."

Mata Donghae semakin memincing, kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Bikin naik darah saja!

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia pergi ke Jepang untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi _dancer_ profesional."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku di ajak audisi di agensimu. Di terima, debut, dan kemudian terjebak denganmu seperti sekarang."

Hyukjae memasukan potongan buah terakhir ke mulut Donghae, lalu mengecup ringan bibirnya sebelum beranjak dari sofa untuk membuang kulit buah yang ia kupas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa malah kau yang pindah ke apartemenku? Apartemenmu 'kan lebih besar dan mewah!"

Masih dalam posisi terlentang di sofa, Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang sedang cuci piring di dapur.

"Karena aku tidak suka apartemenku yang luas itu. Aku lebih suka di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan selalu berada dalam jarak pandangku."

"Euh! Menggelikan!"

"Sungguh!"

"Pulang sana!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau di sini terus melihatmu, memelukmu, menciummu, menidurimu, merepotkanmu, dan membuatmu terus terjebak skandal denganku."

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 _ **HAI SAYA BALIK LAGI.. COMEBACK HAHAHAH**_

 _ **Pemanasan maaf kalo berantakan.. typo bersebaraan.. maaf..**_

 _ **Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama..**_

 _ **Maaf..**_

 _ **cerita selanjutnya belum tau publish kapan.. laptop saya masih rusak..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **With Love,  
**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
